warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
A Gruesome Twosome
A Gruesome Twosome is a Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Bob Clampett and released on June 9, 1945. It stars Tweety and two cats. Plot The cartoon opens up with two cats (a couple) talking/singing in meows (set to the tune of the 1909 pop-tune, Me-ow). Then we see a red cat (a caricature of Jimmy Durante) who attacks a yellow cat talking to the female cat with a frying pan. Then the red cat tries to get the girl to kiss him. As he tries to kiss her, out of nowhere an insane dog (who admits that he "doesn't actually belong in this picture") pops up and kisses the female cat, prompting the Durante cat to exclaim that "everybody wants to get into the act. umbriago! IT'S DISGUSTING!". As the two cats fight, the female tells them whoever can bring her a bird can be her "fella". Then the red cat uses numerous tricks to stop the yellow cat. Then the cats climb up the pole. Tweety states his usual catchphrase "I tawt I taw a putty tat" followed by "I tawt I taw ANOTHER putty tat". Then the cats see each other and they fight and Tweety hits them with a mallet causing them to fall off the pole; then Tweety states "Aw, the poor puddy tats! They fall down and go BOOM!" (on the word BOOM, Tweety yells at the top of his lungs) and smiles. Then the red cat wakes up and so does the yellow but the yellow gets hit by a frying pan again. Then the cats fight again and the red cat realizes that they must use strategy (which the Durante cat pronounces "stragedy"). Then the red cat comes up with a plan. We then see them in an unrealistic horse costume and the red cat states that he is the head. Then Tweety pops out of the tail and grabs a bee. As he slaps it he puts it in the horse costume and hits the costume and the cats get stung and crash into a tree. Then the red cat comes up with another plan. But then Tweety lures a dog to attack the cats by grabbing its bone and putting it into the cat's costume and the cats get attacked; then Tweety says "You know I get wid of more putty tats that way!" then does the Durante "hot cha cha cha" as the film irises out. This is the last Tweety film directed by Clampett, following 1942's A Tale of Two Kitties and 1944's Birdy and the Beast, and the last one before he is permanently paired with Sylvester the Cat. Gallery Lobby Cards Screencaps Availability *VHS - Viddy-Oh! For Kids Cartoon Festivals: Little Tweety and Little Inki Cartoon Festival Featuring ""I Taw a Putty Tat" *Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 2, Side 5: Bob Clampett *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3, Disc Four *Blu-Ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 2 Trivia *This is Tweety's final appearance without feathers. *The cartoon was eventually censored because the Durante cat says “''here comes that naked genius''” (at 6’35”). Apparently, censors did not like the implied nudity. *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' creator John Kricfalusi combined the two cats in this short to create Stimpy with the Jimmy Durante cat's coloring and nose and the stupid one's girth and personality. References Category:Directed by Bob Clampett Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:1945 films Category:1945 shorts Category:Warner Bros. shorts Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Films Category:Animated shorts Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Tweety shorts Category:Tweety Category:1945 Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Layouts by Thomas McKimson Category:Backgrounds by Michael Sasanoff Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s films Category:1940s Category:Animated by Robert McKimson Category:Animation by Robert McKimson Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Animated by J.C. Melendez Category:Animation by J.C. Melendez Category:Cartoons animated by J.C. Melendez Category:Animated by C. Melendez Category:Animation by C. Melendez Category:Animated by Bill Melendez Category:Animation by Rod Scribner Category:Cartoons animated by Rod Scribner Category:Animated by Manny Gould Category:Animation by Manny Gould Category:Cartoons animated by Manny Gould Category:Animated by Basil Davidovich Category:Animation by Basil Davidovich Category:Cartoons animated by Basil Davidovich Category:Cartoon effects animation by A.C. Gamer Category:Cartoons with animated effects by A.C. Gamer Category:Effects Animation by A.C. Gamer Category:Cartoon layouts by Thomas McKimson Category:Backgrounds by Thomas McKimson Category:Layouts and Backgrounds by Thomas McKimson Category:Cartoons layouts by Thomas McKimson